


In Galea

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gives her a tour of the ship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Galea

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Latin for 'On The Helm' which is a damn bit more imaginative than the working title of 'Helm Smut'. Set just before the Enterprise is launched. Concrit and other feedback is always welcome.

The door slid open but neither made a move to enter the bridge. Instead, One glanced around the clean, sleek vista and Chris watched her. They stood in silence until she stepped out onto the deck, boots tapping as she moved along the rear of the bridge. She occasionally stopped to run her fingers across the panels, hmming in approval at what was revealed. She turned to face him, “You certainly saved the best for last.”

Chris let out a bark of laughter. “Can I help it if you wanted to see the rest of the ship first?”

“More like you knew what I wanted to see and put it last on the tour.” One had made her way to the Captain’s chair and stopped, head tilted as she gazed at it. She reached out a hand and pushed the chair, watching fascinated at it twirled around. She stopped it with a firm hand and sat in it, legs crossed as she gazed out across the bridge at the viewscreen.

She looked lost in thought but Chris knew better. His lips brushed against her ear as he leaned over the back of the chair. “You won’t make it out of spaceport undetected.” She smiled slightly. “Is that a challenge?”

“I shouldn’t give you ideas, should I?” He shook his head and chuckled softly. One responded by turning her head to meet his and kissed him.

“You just can’t help yourself.”

“Not when it comes to you I can’t.” He deepened the kiss and she responded for a moment before she gently pushed him away.

“I’m not finished.”

“And you accused me of saving the best for last.” One merely raised an eyebrow at him as she rose from the chair and swayed her way down to the helm console.

One traced along the edge of the console with a finger, humming softly as she did so. She smiled to herself as she felt the smoothness and moved to sit down in front of the helm to investigate further. She stopped when a chuckle came from behind her.

She turned to find Chris smiling widely at her, laughter lines showing around his eyes. “You really can't help yourself, can you?” He repeated her earlier words.

One gave a slight playful pout and glared at him before laughing herself and turning back to gaze at the console. As she sat, she felt his hand land on her shoulder and she leaned into it slightly as she slid her fingers over the buttons, feeling them but careful not to press them.

His fingers on her back moved in circles, reassuring her. “You’ll love the captain’s chair just as much.”

“I know.” She frowned at the console. “There is a saying about your first love having the fondest memories.” He squeezed her shoulder and she sighed. She gave one last stroke and stood, tried to move but unable to due to Chris’ body. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

“I've not christened the ship yet.”

“Here?”

His grin widened and a hand moved around her waist before he leaned in for a kiss.

She returned it and her hands slipped around his neck. “You checked security?”

“No one is going to bother us.”

She relaxed further into his embrace at his answer and deepened the kiss. At this, his hand moved down from her waist, over her ass and squeezed, his other hand joining in and lifting her slightly.

She rose up on her toes and perched on the edge of the console, smiling into the kiss as he groaned, not having shifted his hands quickly enough. He moved forward to stand between her legs and One automatically shifted to allow him access. Her legs wrapped around the back of his and Chris groaned again as she deliberately arched against him.

He broke the kiss and stroked her face, both their eyes going soft. “I'm going to miss this.”

“I know.” She turned her head and placed a kiss on his palm. “I suspect both of us will be well acquainted with our hands by the end of our missions.”

He groaned. “I don’t want to think about that just now.”

She cut off further conversation when she kissed him again, her hands roaming his back, and mouth moving to trace his jaw. His hand moved as well, slipping under her uniform top, bunching it up as he moved over her ribs to cup her breast through her silky bra. He felt the intake of breath that accompanied this movement on his jaw and smiled as he rubbed over her nipple with his thumb.

She let out the tiniest of moans and he repeated the action until her mouth fell away from his jaw. He took advantage of this to steal another kiss, nipping her lower lip between his teeth as he used his other fingers to stroke the whole of her breast. She moved against him in reaction, pressing her breast further into his hand, her lower body against his burgeoning erection.

It was he who groaned this time at the contact and his other hand moved down her body to slip between them and attempt to undo his fly. He moaned when she chose that moment to grind against him, hand causing delightful friction between them. He stoked her softly for a moment, enjoying the noise she made as she arched further.

She brought her hand from around his shoulder and brought it to his, pushing his out of the way to pull the zipper down, brushing against his erection at the same time. He reflexively thrust against her, hardening further and she chuckled into the kiss.

He took the opportunity to remove her hands from around his neck and place them on the console, leaning forward so she had to put her weight on them. Not breaking the kiss, tongue still struggling with hers for dominance, he dropped his pants, boxers following seconds later.

He moved to her zipper next and One lifted her hips to allow him to pull her pants and panties past her hips in one movement. She sat on the console again, kicking her legs so that the material fell to her feet.

His hands stoked the skin of her hips, moving their way around to her sex, stroking though her curls and finding the wetness he expected. “You really love the helm don't you?”

One never replied in words, just tilted her pelvis so her clit brushed against his fingers and he gave a small laugh at her eagerness. The laughter was cut off when she moved her hands to around his neck and allowed herself to fall back against the buttons of the helm, dragging him down with her. He had to remove his hand from between her legs to readjust his balance but the moment brought his erection into contact with her labia and she arched, both of them hissing at the contact.

One bit his lip slightly and he didn’t need to see her face to know she was smirking that little smirk of hers as he adjusted his angle and entered her swiftly. One of Chris’ hand splayed over the console to provide balance and a counterpoint, the other stroked her skin beneath her tunic, found that sensitive patch that always made her gasp and proceeded to stoke in tandem with his thrusts.

She broke away from the kiss, head falling back as she gasped for air as she neared her orgasm, and he stood straighter, putting more power into his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his middle, boots digging into his ass and he bit his lip as she pulled him closer and deeper. His self control started to go and his thrusts became less regular. One shifted a hand to between them, fingers slick with her saliva and rubbed her clit, fingers brushing against his erection at the same time. He groaned and he came, a hiss escaping him as he was followed by her, her soft cries lost in the quiet of the bridge.

They lay sprawled over the console for a minute, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Chris pulled himself upright, sliding out of her as he stood. One followed, sitting upright on the console and flexing her back. He watched her as he reached down to grab his pants and boxers. “Damn,” he muttered and One raised an eyebrow in enquiry. “I’ve got nothing to clean up with.” She chuckled at this.

“We’ll just have to stop by the head. Unless you don’t know where it is yet?”

He fastened his pants as he laughed with her. “Of course I do.” He kissed her again, briefly, and took a step back from her. She slid down from the console and reached for her pants. He heard a muffled curse as he watched her hop on one foot to untangle her pants before she pulled them up and straightened herself.

She glanced at him, lips curving in a teasing smile. “Lead the way.”

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t remember where the head is?” He pulled a face of mock horror.

She strode past him, smirking. “The head wasn’t part of the magical mystery tour.”

Chris caught up with her as she entered the lift. “It’s not exactly a part of the ship I was going to show off.”

“No,” She took pity on him. “But still useful, especially for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Your chair.”

His only reply was a grin.


End file.
